cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Reggie
Reggie (better known as the Sheriff of Nottingham) is the secondary antagonist of the feature film, Robin Hood and in the Black Lion franchise. He serves as the loyal henchman of Prince John and King Luther. Holding a bigotry against low class people, Reggie abuses his power as sheriff to hunt, capture and eventually execute poor people. His first target was Robin Hood as his father died trying to kill him. Background The Sheriff lived in the palace with his father as a child. His father was the very first Sheriff of Nottingham. He loved his father very much and hoped to become a Sheriff just like him. When the Sheriff was in his early 20s, he went to the academy to be probably trained to become a master swordsman and archer. Five years later, the Sheriff graduated from the academy and managed to work together with his father. The first Sheriff of Nottingham became the tax collector while his son was in charge of keeping peace in Nottingham. One night, the first Sheriff of Nottingham was collecting taxes from the poor. A family of foxes couldn't pay their taxes and was sentenced to immediate death. The foxes tried to escape but the Sheriff managed to kill two of the foxes but failed to kill the child, who managed to escape. He led the Sheriff into quicksand. He tried to escape but failed. When the Sheriff learned about his father's death, he made a vow to find whoever killed him and avenge his death by murdering the young fox. Personality The Sheriff is overly authoritative and commanding person who takes his job as a sheriff, seriously. His love for his father and desire to bring happiness gave the Sheriff, a kinder and lovable appearance. The death of his father and the thought of a peasant causing the death, gave the Sheriff a tougher and fearsome appearance. In order to avenge his father's death, he wants to kill a young peasant and any other peasant who stands in his way, whether they're found innocent or guilty. The Sheriff began to abuse his privilege of having power by deliberately trying to harm others. Despite the Sheriff's evil and barbaric nature, he is shown to be extremely clumsy, obnoxious, bumbling and accident-prone. He doesn't like to fail because he knows if he fails a mission that his boss assigned him to do. With Evil King Matthew as his current boss, he'll be struck by the Evil King's bolts of lightning from his staff. Aside from Luther's cruel and abusive treatment towards the Sheriff, the latter respects his boss and deeply cares for him since he's an orphan and misses his parents terribly. The Sheriff is also smarter than looks, he could tell that the disguises that Robin and his merry men were wearing, were fakes. The Sheriff is extremely egotistical and becomes easily jealous when Evil King Matthew hires somebody else to be his most-trusted minion. As demonstrated in Arrow Hat Guy, when Luther planned to make Robin Hood, his slave and most-trusted minion, the Sheriff cleared throat which caused Evil King Matthew to say Robin Hood, his second most-trusted minion. Just like the Sheriff in the Robin Hood legends, he has a narcissistic hunger for women (mainly Maid Marian). He despises Robin for having a romantic crush on the fair maiden. He planned on marrying Maid Marian after he succeeds in capturing and killing Robin Hood. Physical appearance The Sheriff is an obese grey wolf wearing red medieval clothing and a hat to go with it. Abilities * Wolf Physiology: The Sheriff is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Anthropomorphism: '''Along with the other animal characters in the Robin Hood movie, the Sheriff was given the ability to engage in human-related activities and use technology. * '''Powerful Strength: '''Despite the Sheriff being excessively obese, he is shown to be tremendously strong and was given the gift of superhuman strength by using the magic of his staff. * '''Master Swordsman: '''The Sheriff became skilled in sword fighting when he was being trained in the academy. * '''Master Archer: '''The Sheriff became skilled in archery when he was being trained in the academy. * '''Immortality: '''The Sheriff gained immortality from Evil King Matthew's staff once they returned to the 2nd dimension Appearances Robin Hood The Sheriff began to watch over, Prince John and King Richard I ever since their parents died. When King Richard assumed his role as king of Nottingham, he began to rule it with peace and kindness. Even though, the Sheriff is supposed to serve as King Richard's loyal assistant, he was secretly Prince John's confidante. The Sheriff had a secret hatred of King Richard because his father underpaid his family and that resulted in their home being destroyed. When King Richard left to go on his crusade, Prince John was placed in charge until he returned from the crusade. The Sheriff became the tax collector and enjoyed his job very much because he gets to execute poor people who aren't able to pay their taxes. Unfortunately for the Sheriff, he isn't able to do any of that because of the infamous Robin Hood rescuing the poor people from the execution. Upon learning about that, Prince John ordered the Sheriff to find and kill Robin Hood and his merry men. In the film, the Sheriff and his arrow men were ordered to arrest Robin and the merry men for stealing some of Prince John's gold. Their attempt to arrest the outlaw failed when he chased the Sheriff away with a flaming barrel. Later that night, in the castle, the Sheriff was telling Prince John about his failure. Angered with what he just heard, he was about to scold the Sheriff only for Luther to blast him with lightning bolts from his staff. Before sunrise, Luther devised a plan to lure Robin and his merry men by throwing an archery tournament. The winner of the contest will get to kiss, the lovely Maid Marian. The wicked kings knew that Robin will do anything to be reunited with his lover, so once the outlaw wins the tournament, he'll be arrested and immediately executed. The Sheriff was ordered to post fliers of the archery tournament all over Nottingham including Sherwood Forest. Two days later at the archery tournament, the Sheriff kept a close eye for Robin and his merry men, knowing that they'll be in disguise. The archery began and it ended with Robin in first and Gaspard in second. Just as Prince John declared Robin Hood, the winner, Luther destroyed Robin's costume and exposed him. The Sheriff grabbed Robin and was happily preparing to execute the outlaw. In an act of heroism, Gaspard tosses Robin, his sword and freed himself by scratching the Sheriff's hand. Just then, an intense sword and arrow fight was engaged. The fight ended with Robin and his merry men being imprisoned in a jail carriage. The carriage was taken into the Castle of Nottingham and the outlaws were going to beheaded, the next day. Inside the throne room, Prince John planned to remain king of Nottingham by poisoning his brother, since he'll be returning from crusade, the next day. The Sheriff and arrow men went a boat across Sherwood River. Meanwhile, Gaspard and the Wooten Gang freed Robin and the merry men and sailed across Sherwood River to rescue King Richard. Robin revealed Prince John's true colors and plans to King Richard and then another intense fight was engaged. The fight stopped when Robin was shot down by Prince John. Thinking that he's got the best of his enemies, John unintentionally drinks the poison wine and kills himself. He stumbles backwards and falls to his death. Angered with his friend's death, Luther created a green magical cloud and began to turn King Richard's incoming guards into various animals. The Bat King tries to turn Gaspard and Maid Marian into mice but Richard intervenes and reflects the magical beam with his mirror and it hits himself, the Sheriff and the hyenas. The Bat King, the Sheriff and the hyenas are transported to the dungeon and are shown to be mice. During the post-credits scene, the Bat King, the Sheriff and the hyenas are transformed back to normal but are forced to work as slaves for the crimes, they've committed all over Nottingham. The Black Lion The Sheriff returns in the cartoon series to avenge his boss' death, also he's currently living in the 2nd dimension in the Evil Kingdom. Category:Article of the week Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Police officers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Henchmen Category:Servants Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:English characters Category:Forest animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Orphans Category:Wooten Villains Category:Politicians Category:Mice Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Animated characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Adults Category:Singing characters Category:Royalty